


And Baby Makes Four

by AzzleDazzle



Series: Let Me Keep You (And Never Let You Go) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy, Hair Pulling, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: Finally retired after a long skating career, Yuuri and Viktor decide to try for a baby. Yuuri is worried they're past their prime, Viktor just wants everyone to be happy, and Yuri isn't changing diapers.Part of a series, but could possibly be read alone, though some parts might confuse you.





	1. Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrangeStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/gifts), [Onigiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onigiri/gifts).



> StrangeStorm requested Viktor finding out Yuuri was pregnant with their second child. Also an excuse to write doggie-style-with-hair-pulling.
> 
> Also also an excuse to write terrible, cheesy smut.
> 
> Warning: Makkachin has passed away at this point and it is mentioned briefly. Passed away peacefully in her sleep, the old girl <3

Yuuri waits until he’s back in Japan and well rested before he comes off of his suppressants. He knows his heat will hit hard and fast and he wants to make sure that he’s in his own home, in his nest, before it comes around. He and Viktor have discussed having more kids after Yuuri retires for years and now, it’s finally happened.

They land in Japan just before the sun sets and the weary group boards the train to Hasetsu. Mieko falls asleep in Yura’s lap halfway through and it makes a cute Instagram picture, Yura with his head tilted against the window and Mieko sprawled out across him.

[image.jpeg]  
**v-nikiforov** _When the skate fam is the tired fam #CuteKids #SoBlessed #LongTripHome_

They pile into the house and Yura goes to his room, grumbling about his apartment being too far away. Mieko sleeps in the bed with her parents, curled around Yuuri. They sleep in, even though they need to adjust to the new time zone, and Viktor takes Mieko and Riku, their three year old poodle that they bought as Makkachin got older as a companion, for a walk. Makka had passed away a year and a half ago, but Yuuri is sure that he helped ease her pain some in the end.

“Yura, can I ask you for a favor?” Yuuri asks, seated across the bar from him. Yura just grunts, taking a sip out of his special coffee mug, the one with a cat on it that Mieko had picked out for him. “I’m going off my suppressants and I know my heat will come soon; can you watch Mieko for a couple of days for us?”

Yura looks at him with half opened eyes. “You two going for the next squalling brat?”

“Well, we’re going to try,” Yuuri says with a blush. “If you can’t, that’s fine, I’ll see if my parents can.”

“No, it’s the busy time at the onsen, I’ll keep her.” Yura waves off the words like it’s nothing.

Yuuri stands, grabbing his own empty mug and walking around the bar to the sink, pressing a kiss to the back of his blond head as he goes. “Thanks, Yura.”

“Whatever, _buta_.”

888

Their third day back, Yuuri wakes up covered in sweat, heat pooling in his stomach, and his thighs damp. Viktor isn’t in bed with him, which isn’t unusual, but when Yuuri calls out for him, there’s no reply. He climbs out of bed, peeling off his soiled boxers and rising off quickly in the cool water of the shower before putting on a clean pair. The house is unusually silent as he goes to the kitchen, draining two glasses of water in quick succession before he feels marginally better. There’s still no answer when Yuuri calls out for Viktor again and, more worriedly, there’s silence when Yuuri calls out to Mieko. Her room is empty and Yuuri is starting to panic, going to his room to grab his phone, when the sound of the front door unlocking reaches his ears.

“Vitya?”

There’s a shuffling noise, and the sound of keys hitting the bowl by the door, before his husband’s head pops around the corner. “Yuuri, what are you doing up?”

“My heat- I needed to drink something, where’s Mieko?”

“I took her and Riku to Yura’s; I could smell it when I woke up this morning, but I thought I was going to make it back before you woke up.” Viktor steps up to him and cups his face with both hands, kissing him tenderly. “Now, come on, let’s get some food in us before it really starts.”

Viktor makes them a veritable buffet of food, a mix of Russian, Japanese, and American that leaves Yuuri stuffed. They take their time eating, luxuriating in the silence that is no kid or surly ice skater in the house. As much as they love their daughter and adopted skater, it’s nice to have quiet for once.

“Though hopefully it won’t stay that way much longer,” Viktor says, the look in his eyes meaningful.

Yuuri laughs. “Well, if you want the quiet to be broken sooner rather than later, I guess we better get started.”

They leave the mess on the table for the time being; there’s nothing that will go rotten in the next couple of hours and the heat is building quickly. Yuuri slips off the boxers and climbs onto their bed while Viktor strips his clothes off with as much speed and efficiency as he can while staring at Yuuri, who stays on his hands and knees and arches his back prettily. He glances over his shoulder and Viktor’s movements stutter to a stop.

“I’m waiting, Vitya.” He waits until Viktor starts moving again before he trails one hand up his thigh to his ass, fingers probing his hole as he keeps his eyes on his husband. He lets out a moan as one finger presses inside. “Fuck, I’m so wet, I can’t wait for you to fuck me, Vitya, put your pretty cock inside me and-” 

He breaks off in giggles as Viktor launches himself onto the bed, his front pressed to Yuuri’s back as he mouths at the bond mark on his neck. Yuuri tilts his face for a kiss as he feels Viktor fumbling between their bodies. He slides into Yuuri at the same time as their lips find each other and Yuuri lets out a blissful sigh at the feeling.

It’s a slow start, not yet built up to the fast, hard fucking it will soon become, just a gentle movement while they kiss, but the heat is building and building and it becomes not enough. Yuuri lets out a whine, rocking his body back harder as he breaks off the kiss. “Fuck me,” he demands.

Viktor straightens and, hands tight on Yuuri’s hips, does what he’s told, pulling him back hard onto his cock. Yuuri moans, but it’s not quite hitting his prostate at this angle, so he lifts himself up slight, hands grasping the headboard. He shrieks as Viktor finally hits right where he wants, body bouncing and heat growing hotter and hotter in his groin. He doesn’t even have to touch himself to come, watching in fascination as it splatters all over the bed spread. Viktor keeps going, one hand coming up to tangle in Yuuri’s hair and pulling it back until Yuuri is staring at the ceiling. His breath catches in his throat with each jolt forward, but his cock stays hard and he’s so close to coming again so quickly. He can feel Vitkor’s knot starting to catch on his rim and he tighten his hole.

“Come in me, Viktor, fill me up, fuck a baby into me, I want it so much,” Yuuri gasps.

Viktor _growls_ , hips moving faster until his knot has to be forced inside and Yuuri howls as he spurts on the bed again. Viktor presses in close, releasing Yuuri’s hair so that his fingers can come down to pinch at his nipples. “I can’t wait to see you so big and round with my baby, Yuuri, you’re going to be so beautiful, going to fuck you until you’re so full, you’re so beautiful like this, stuck on my knot, begging for it-”

Yuuri comes again, sobbing as he tightens around the knot. Viktor bites down on his bond mark as the last throws of orgasm wash over him and Yuuri slumps submissively, his body going lax as the bonding hormones flood his body. Viktor flops them over, away from the wet spot and holding Yuuri as closely as he can manage.

It takes three days for the heat to clear, the longest Yuuri’s ever had to deal with one, but he loves being able to spend the time alone with his husband, reaffirming their bond in every way possible. When Mieko comes home, they hear all about how Uncle Yura and Uncle Bek took her to the zoo and to the aquarium and last night they had ice cream for dinner and Yura is quick to make his excuses and leave once she spills all the beans.

888

Yuuri promised he wouldn’t stress about it if they didn’t end up pregnant on the first try. Mieko had been a miracle, an anomaly, but they’re older now, and it’s harder for male omegas to conceive after a certain age, so Viktor had made him swear. Of course, that didn’t stop him from stressing about it. He had started getting sick after two months with Mieko, but they were now on month three without him feeling the slightest bit off.

He finally caves, dropping Mieko off with Minako-sensei for her dance lesson and, instead of staying and watching or helping with the class, he tells his old teacher that he has an errand to run. Everyone in the city knows him and Viktor, of course, Hasetsu being as small as it is, so Yuuri drives to the next town over. He’s hoping between that and the mask he has on, he’ll be able to get what he needs without anyone realizing it’s him. He makes his purchase and arrives back at the studio just as they’re finishing up. Minako gives him an odd look, because it’s rare for Yuuri to skip out, but thankfully doesn’t say anything. Yuuri collects Mieko, smothering her in kisses before taking her home. She tells him all about the class and he has her promise to show him when they get home in their basement studio.

Mieko goes to her room when they get in; she’s much like Yuuri in that after being in a crowd for a long time, she requires alone time to decompress. Yuuri is thankful for that, not for the first time, as he goes to his and Viktor’s bathroom, locking the door behind him. Viktor and Yura will be coming back from the ice rink soon and Yuuri does _not_ want to be walked in on.

He pulls the box out of his backpack and carefully reads in the instructions before following them, and then there’s nothing to do but wait.  
It’s agonizing.

What if he is?

Worse, what if he’s not?

What if they waited too long and now Yuuri can’t have any more kids? Will Viktor be disappointed? He missed all of Mieko’s pregnancy and he’s looking forward to this more than Yuuri is. What if he’s upset? What if he’s mad that Yuuri chose his career over a family with Viktor? What if-

The timer on his phone goes off before he can fall further down his spiral and Yuuri takes a deep breath before reaching out and carefully, gingerly, terrifyingly, picks up the pregnancy test.

888

“Yuuuuuuuriiiiiii!” Viktor calls out when he comes home, Yura trailing behind him. His husband is nowhere around, but Mieko comes darting out of her room as soon as she hears her Papa’s voice. He swoops her up in a tight hug before setting her down, listening to her day as he toes off his shoes. “Well, that certainly sounds like a fun day, _solnyshko_. I want to hear more about it, but where is your _Okaasan_?” Yuuri usually isn’t too far behind their daughter when he comes home and it’s worrying Vitkor that he hasn’t come out yet.

“He went to the room,” Mieko says with a shrug. “He told Minako-sensei that he had go somewhere during practice and he was being _weird_ , Papa.”

“I’m going to go check on him, why don’t you and Uncle Yura go start on dinner, okay?”

Yura shoots him a worried look, but swoops down to grab Mieko and carry her into the kitchen, discussing dinner options. Viktor goes looking for his husband. He heads to their room first and, weirdly, hears Riku scratching at the bathroom door. As he comes closer, he realizes that he can also hear soft crying through it was well.

Viktor knocks softly on the door. “Yuuri?”

There’s a choked noise and a whine from the dog, followed by shuffling and then Riku is free, briefly jumping on Viktor before he runs to the kitchen. Yuuri is standing in the doorway, eyes red and tear tracks on his cheeks. “Vitya,” he chokes out. His hand trembles as he holds something out to Viktor.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Viktor asks, ignoring whatever is in his hand.

“I, I was getting worried, because I haven’t felt sick, so I went out today and-” Yuuri can’t even finish his sentence, just waves the little white stick in his hand towards Viktor again. Viktor finally takes it and looks down at the little pink lines.

It takes several seconds for him to comprehend what he’s seeing.

“Yuuri-”

“I’m pregnant, Vitya, we’re going to have a baby.”

Viktor lets out a loud whoop, crushing Yuuri to him. He can feel Yuuri crying into his shoulder, his fingers digging into Viktor’s back as they hold each other tight. “We’re going to have a baby,” he whispers into Yuuri’s hair. “Another one of you and me running around in this world, I can’t believe it. I don’t know if I could be happier, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri finally pulls his face away, looking up at Viktor. “I love you so much, Vitya.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most!” Mieko yells as she comes running into the room, hitting them from the side and wrapping her skinny arms around their legs. “What’s going on? Why is _Okaasan_ crying?”

They break apart and Yuuri picks her up, holding her tight. “How do you feel about being a big sister?”

Mieko wrinkles her nose. “Not in favor.”

Both of them laugh. “Well, you’re going to have a little sister or brother soon, so I guess we’re going to have to work on that,” Viktor laughs. There’s a gasp from the doorway and they turn to see Yura there.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah, I just took a test.”

“Congratulations, you guys.” Yura comes over and, in a rare moment of sincerity, hugs them both. “I know you were really wanting this. But don’t expect me to go changing diapers or anything.”

Same Yura in the end, of course.


	2. Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anon user effie requested Viktor's side of the new pregnancy and, instead of making them different parts, I just decided to make this part three chapters. First Yuuri, then Viktor, and next chapter, two people requested Mieko. I'm going to try to get that one out soon-ish? But I'm back to working seven days a week now since I got my medical release today, so I'm not sure when for sure.
> 
> I hope this is appropriately fluffy considering the wait for you guys! (I had it over halfway done before I got sick :( )

The day they find out Yuuri is definitely pregnant, no doubt about it, is one of the happiest days of Viktor's life. He can't stop staring at the grey blob on the screen, floating inside his wonderful, amazing, beautiful husband. He had seen the printouts of Mieko's sonogram of course, has stared at them for long minutes, but it's different seeing it live. Not for the first time, he wishes the morning after had gone differently for them, but they've worked through those issues by now and the sting isn't as bad as it once was. He doubts it will ever go away full, but he pushes past it. Dwelling on something you can't change only hurts you in the long run.

But he's going to be here every step of the way with this baby. He's going to get to watch Yuuri grow big with his child, watch the baby grow through sonograms, be there to help with the nursery and when it's born and Viktor swears to Yuuri's still flat belly that night that he'll never let anything bad happen to that precious little grey blob.

“It can’t hear you yet, I don’t think,” Yuuri laughs, his fingers carding through Viktor’s hair over and over again, soothing.

“I will keep telling our baby that every day until the day I die.” He does it to Mieko, after all, and the new baby will be no different. Viktor presses one last kiss to Yuuri’s abdomen, soft now that he’s retired and doesn’t have to keep up with as much rigorous training. They still worked out as a family, but Viktor is going to look up everything he can about what’s safe for pregnant people to do. Right now, however, he crawls up to level his face with Yuuri’s and kisses him tenderly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Their kisses don’t lead anywhere like they normally would, staying soft and sweet until Yuuri falls asleep between one and the next. The excitement of the last few weeks, because Viktor knows Yuuri has been a nervous wreck for awhile now, leading up to the test and subsequent doctor’s appointment, has worn them all out, Yuuri most of all. His insomnia has been insane lately with the stress and Viktor is glad it’s finally wrapping up. His beautiful husband needs his rest to grow a human inside him.

888

Viktor has seen Yuuri in every mood. Mad as fire. Horny as hell. Sweet as candy. Glowing happy. Ecstatic beyond belief. Anxious to tears. Depressed enough to bring _Viktor_ to tears. You name it, Viktor has seen it.

Except maybe not.

Because the past week, Yuuri has been moody. Viktor can’t describe it other than _moody_. Maybe melancholy? Viktor doesn’t know, but he doesn’t like it and he doesn’t know how to fix it.

He recruits Hiroko to watch Mieko and takes Yuuri to a nice, expensive dinner, insisting even when Yuuri says it’s too much. They go for a walk afterwards. It’s nice. Quiet. And it doesn’t change the general aura that hangs heavily around Yuuri. So when they go back to their house, after taking off their shoes, he wraps his arms around Yuuri, hands resting on the gentle swell of his stomach. At five months, he’s glowing. The baby is healthy, Yuuri is healthy, and Viktor doesn’t know what to do.

“What do you need from me, my love?”

Yuuri sighs and it’s like all of the tension he was holding onto melts into Viktor’s arms at the same time that he does. “I… I don’t know.”

Viktor turns him around and begins swaying with him from side to side. There’s no music, but Viktor dances anyway. He doesn’t push Yuuri, has long learned to meet him where he’s at or Yuuri will clam up. Yuuri leans his head on Viktor’s shoulder, moving with him.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

It isn’t until later that night, curled up together, that Yuuri confesses his worries about having a second child. Will he be a good enough parent? What if Mieko starts feeling neglected? Will he be able to handle two kids at once? What about working at the rink?

He lists all of the bad things that are going through his head until he’s exhausted them all and then he lets Viktor hold him and murmur into his ear that he’s amazing and wonderful and he’s the most perfect parent ever. With each word, he feels his husband relax more and more, until he’s drifting off, Viktor spooned up behind him and holding him like the world is ending.

888

Today is a Big Day. Viktor thinks the words deserve to be capitalized, because today is very important.

Today, they’re going to try to see the gender of the baby again. Their troublesome little one has managed to hide their bits during every previous attempt, but today, Viktor knows that they’ll be able to see; he has a good feeling about it. Mieko is with them and Yura tagged along, since Beka is out of town right now. Mieko is bouncing around excitedly in front of them, though Viktor is pretty sure it’s because she was promised a treat after the appointment if she behaves. She’s doing better with the idea of a sibling, but they know she’s still not fond of the idea.

Viktor had brought it up to Mari not long after they announced the pregnancy. Being that there’s a significant age gap between her and Yuuri, he wanted her perspective on what Mieko might be going through. She had told him point blank how she felt and how things had developed between her and the little brother she loves so much now; Viktor can only hope for the best.

“ _Nikiforofu_!” barks the nurse, and their little group follows him back to the room. Yuuri stays behind, getting weighed and tested and all the usual things. He comes back in afterwards and changes into the gown that has been left for him before settling on the cold table. Mieko crawls into his lap the best she can as the adults talk about the season and Yura’s training until the doctor shows up.

They go through their usual routine of questions before Yuuri lays back and the gown is lifted to reveal his swollen belly. The rest of them crowd around the other side of the table as the sonogram begins. The doctor narrates, first in broken English, but when Viktor tells him that he’s fluent in Japanese, he switches over, telling them as he measures the head, the leg, points out the spine and other features.

“Can you see what the gender is?” Viktor asks excitedly. His eyes haven’t moved from the screen and he’s holding Yuuri’s hand in a death grip. Yuuri is holding his hand just as tightly.

The doctor hums thoughtfully, moving the wand around. “There.” He freezes the image, circling around a few of the various blobs on the screen. “Congratulations, it’s a healthy baby boy.”

Viktor isn’t ashamed to admit he cries. He holds his daughter and his husband and cries as he watches his son on the screen. It’s too perfect and he feels his love for this tiny thing grow even more than he thought possible.

Yura denies that he does, but he cries as well.

888

“Vitya, I need your help,” Yuuri calls from the nursery.

Viktor scoops their daughter up from the countertop where they were mixing cookie batter and carries her into the room. “Yes, my love?”

“Oh, good, Mieko, you might be more help than your papa,” Yuuri says, winking at Viktor as he leans down to accept a kiss from Mieko, as much as he can with his belly. “What color do you think looks better?”

Mieko looks over the paint swatches Yuuri has painted on the walls: pale yellow, pale blue, pale green, pale purple, a reddish-orange, and fuschia. They’ve put off putting the nursery together, but the baby is coming in less than two months and they’re becoming more and more pressed for time.

“That one,” she finally says, pointing at the red-orange. “I like it.” 

“Good choice! I say we go with the lantern theme, then,” Yuuri says, shooting a victorious look at Viktor.

“ _Zoloto_ ,” Viktor whines; he wanted to go with the polar bears.

“Mieko wanted that color, the lantern theme goes best with it,” Yuuri continues loudly. “What my baby wants, that’s what we do.”

“Papa, come oooon, I want to finish the cookies,” Mieko says, tugging his arm and pulling him away from his dramatics. Yuuri laughs at the pout Viktor throws over his shoulder, but Viktor doesn’t really care. They’re going to have another baby soon and Viktor can’t wait. He scoops Mieko up and pretends to nom on her, laughing as she giggles and tries to get away before he deposits her back on the counter and they work on their cookies.

888

“Viktor!”

He startles awake with a grunt, rubbing the spot on his chest that Yuuri had just elbowed, if Viktor is any judge of the pain. “What is it?” His accent, heavy with tiredness, slurs the words to the point that Viktor isn’t sure he understands what he just said. He’s just so tired...

“Viktor, I think I’m in labor.”

Well, he’s awake now. “What? Really?”

“Yes. I think-” Yuuri lets out a groan, clutching his stomach. Viktor coaches his breathing until it levels out again.

“How long have you been in pain?”

“Uhm, they started earlier this morning? But I’ve been having those practice contractions, so I thought it was just that.”

“Yuuri!”

“I’ve never done this before, how was I supposed to know!”

Viktor sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “How far apart are the contractions?”

“About ten minutes?” 

“Okay, so we have some time. I’ll go let Yurio know that we’re leaving.” Viktor yawns around the words as he slips on a shirt. He pauses before turning back to the bed and giving Yuuri a long, soft kiss. “I cannot wait to meet our son.”

He feels Yuuri smile against his lips and the world feels right in that moment.

Which is quickly burst once they’re admitted to the hospital and Yuuri is in active labor. He’s swearing in four different languages and crushing Viktor’s hand and _this is worse than the movies because that’s his husband who is in pain_. But, six hours after Yuuri had woken him, Viktor is holding his son in his arms, tears in his eyes. He’s tiny and perfect, with Viktor’s eyes and Yuuri’s hair, sleeping soundly, and so, so, _so_ perfect.

“Hello, Maxim, I’m your Papa,” Viktor whispers in the dark of the room. "I am never going to let anything bad happen to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I DIDN'T DIE but funny story, I could have! So, like, three days after I posted the first part, I started having some pain, a day and a half later I'm dragged kicking and screaming to the hospital where it turned out I had appendicitis, so guess who have a evolutionary leftover organ ripped from their body?
> 
> Dis bitch rih hur.
> 
> And then last weekend was AnimeFest (where I got _so much fucking YOI merch_ ) and I had to finish our costumes (tiny human went as Honey-senpai one day and Josh Grelle [guy who voices dubbed Katsuki Yuuri] and his wife both freaked over him) and we did that for three days but LOOK A SHINY NEW CHAPTER PLEASE LOVE ME AGAIN.
> 
> (If you're going to say anything about the labor/whatever, please know that I googled it because I have never been in labor before, despite my best efforts, so please don't yell at me if I'm off.)
> 
> OH YEAH I'M STILL TAKING PROMPTS IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ANYTHING OKAY I'LL STOP ADDING STUFF


	3. Mieko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Mieko's chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope you'll keep in mind that she has been an only child for eight years and is _a child_ and they are usually at least somewhat selfish.
> 
> onigiri and anon user effie requested Mieko and her brother and the feelings that accompanied him

Mieko knows her parents want a baby; she’s heard them talking about it when they think she’s not listening. She has friends who have siblings and she has long since decided that she’s not a fan of the idea. A stinky, screaming, poop-machine? No thanks, Mieko will pass on all of that.

But one day after ballet practice, she hears Papa and _Okasaan_ talking and finds out that she’s going to be a big sister.

“My life is ruined,” she tells Ai-chan, her bestest friend, who nods solemnly as they eat lunch.

Nothing changes at first, and she finds out that she won’t even have to deal with a stinky baby for a few months because _Okasaan_ has to _grow_ the baby in his belly first.

“That’s so weird,” Mieko says, scrunching her tiny nose at the thought.

“I had to grow you, too,” _Okasaan_ reminds her. Papa laughs as Mieko makes a horrified face.

“Gross!” She pauses for a moment, thinking. “Okay, so where do babies come from?”

Papa’s laughter increases and _Okasaan_ whacks him with a pillow. “Don’t laugh, Vitya! That’s a very good question, Mi-chan,” he adds, turning back to her. “Sometimes, when an Alpha and Omega do adult things-”

“You know, Yuuri, she might be ready for the talk,” Papa cuts in.

“She’s eight!”

“She knows what parts there are, just tell her.”

“No, she’s too young, she’ll be traumatized.”

“Yuu-chan-”

“Vitya, no-”

“Please tell me!” Mieko says loudly, before her parents can start fighting. It always ends in kissing and kissing is _gross_.

 _Okasaan_ sighs but turns back to her. “You’re not going to like the answer.”

“I don’t care, I want to know everything,” she says stubbornly.

888

He was right, though, she does not like the answer. 

888

“BABIES COME OUT OF WHAT?”

“Yeah.”

“I came out-”

“Oh, no, Mi-chan, no, you were a c-section baby, remember, we told you this? You were cut from my tummy.” _Okasaan_ lifts his shirt and Mieko sees his belly, always flat before, is now a little round. There, at the bottom, is a thin line that Mieko has seen many times.

“Oh, yeah. Okay, that’s still really gross, though.” Her parents laugh at her as she climbs off their couch, grabbing her Usa-chan bunny. “I hope I don’t have to share my toys with the baby,” she sniffs.

Their laughter follows her to her room, but Mieko doesn’t care; she is _not_ going to share.

888

The months pass and she watches _Okasaan_ ’s belly get bigger and bigger. She’s shocked when, one day, _Okasaan_ calls for her and places her hand where he’s big and stretched out. _Okasaan_ hushes her when she starts to ask what’s going on, and then she feels a _thump_ against her palm. 

Mieko gasps, looking up. “What was that?”

“That’s the baby, moving around inside,” _Okasaan_ tells her. “Papa hasn’t even gotten to feel it; you’re the first one, Mi-chan.”

Something like warmth swells in Mieko’s chest at that. “I beat Papa?”

 _Okasaan_ laughs. “You did. You’ll have to tell him all about it tonight when he comes home. I think Uncle Yura and Uncle Bek are coming over tonight, too.”

Mieko is going to be the envy of _everyone_ , she got to feel the baby _first_. “I hope it’s a sister,” Mieko whispers confidentially to _Okasaan_ , who laughs and runs his fingers through her hair. She gets onto the couch next to him and curls under his arm when he raises it for her. They sit together, talking quietly and feeling the baby move and kick. Mieko misses this, spending time with just her mama and her. When the baby comes, she’ll have even less time with him.

“ _Okasaan_?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Are you going to love me less when the baby gets here?” She can’t bear to look at him as she forces the words out, worry gnawing at her.

She is not prepared for _Okasaan_ to pull her into his lap, the best he can with his giant belly, and hug her tightly. “Mi-chan, there is no force on this earth that can stop me from loving you with all of my heart. Having a baby means there’s more love to give, not less.”  
  
Mieko snuggles closer to her mother and thinks about that. They stay that way until Papa comes home, Uncles Yura and Bek in tow, and she gets to brag about feeling the baby.

888

She is _not_ happy when it turns out that the baby is a boy.

888

After she helps pick out the nursery colors, _Okasaan_ lets her help decorate it as well. Mieko is slowly getting used to the idea of a sibling, but she still doesn’t think she’s going to like them very much. She tells Uncle Bek this the night _Okasaan_ goes to the hospital. He’s her favorite uncle and always has been. He treats everything she says with a serious face, but he’s also the first to buy her something if she wants it.

He nods along with her as she complains about the stinky diapers and crying that her friends have told her come with a baby.

“Uncle Bek,” she says, finally climbing into his lap and yawning; her parents had woken her up in the middle of the night to bring her here, since her uncles’ house was on the way to the hospital. He holds her tightly to him, not letting her fall. “Uncle Bek, why don’t you and Uncle Yura have a baby?”

She hears a choking sound in the kitchen where Uncle Yura is but Bek is talking and she listens to him instead, the vibrations of his voice soothing against her head. “Well, äpke, not everyone has babies and sometimes people wait until later to have babies. There’s no right time to have kids.”

Mieko doesn’t hear anything after that, drifting off in the warm circle of her uncle’s arms. She wakes up later in their bed, snuggled between them. There’s a buzzing noise and Uncle Yura slaps his table until something falls.

“Just pick it up,” Uncle Bek groans.

“I’m trying, stupid thing fell.” There’s some fumbling before he grunts out, “Hello?”

Silence.

“When?”

Silence.

“Okay, we’ll be there soon. Yes, old man, we’ll bring you breakfast.”

“What’s going on?” Uncle Bek yawns when Uncle Yura rolls back onto the bed.

“Yuuri had the baby a couple of hours ago, Viktor wants us to bring this little on up there.” He pokes Mieko in the side and she giggles, no longer pretending to be asleep. “What do you say, want to go meet your baby brother?”

Mieko lets out a drawn out sigh. “I guuuuuess.”

Her uncles’ laugh and then they’re all getting out of bed and getting ready to go to the hospital. Mieko goes through her routine here, slightly different than at her parents house, but she has a bunch of her own stuff here and that makes it easier. She puts on her second favorite shirt and pants with only a couple of paint stains on it and Uncle Yura does a quick but pretty braid in her hair while Uncle Bek does the same for him.

And then they’re out the door and walking into the hospital, which is _huge_ and a little scary. But her uncles don’t let go of her hands as they lead her to the lift and into the room where her _okasaan_ is. He’s hooked up to a bunch of wires and he’s propped up on this weird looking bed thing and there’s something on his chest.

“Mi-chan!” _Okasaan_ smiles widely at her when they come through the door. He looks tired, like when he used to come home after competitions. “Come here, meet your new brother.”

Mieko slowly comes closer and she notices that the baby is sucking on _Okasaan_ ’s booby. “Why is the baby doing that?” she asks quietly.

“You don’t have to whisper,” Papa says, coming out of the bathroom. “Hello, Mieshka, did you have a good night?”

“Yes, Papa. But what is the baby doing?”

“He’s eating,” _Okasaan_ says.

“He’s eating your booby?!”

Everyone laughs at that, but Mieko just pouts; it was a serious question!

“No, no, there’s milk in there. After an Omega has a baby, some of them produce milk and babies drink it from the nipple,” _Okasaan_ explains.

“That’s so gross!”

“You did it, too, Mi-chan.”

Mieko may never recover from this.

888

Mieko stays with her uncles again that night, but the next day, Papa picks her up on their way home from the hospital. Maxim is sleeping in his car seat and _Okasaan_ explains that babies sleep a lot when they’re first born. That’s boring to Mieko; she doesn’t even take naps any more because she’s a big girl. Once they’re at home, Mieko goes straight to her room and puts a movie on. She needs to not be around people for a while, something her parents joke that she got from _Okasaan_ , but Mieko just likes her quiet alone time, that’s all.

She watches _Mulan_ in Mandarin because Uncle Gigi is coming out to visit soon and he promised her special stuff from China if she had been practicing. Uncle Leo is coming too, with a surprise that he got from Mexico when he was visiting family. A lot of her uncles are coming over the next few weeks and Mieko is excited to see them.

Until she realizes that they’re not there to see her, not really. They all want to look at the stupid baby, which is a crying poop machine, just as her friends had said. They talk to her, give her presents from their travels or their home countries, and then they go and talk to the stupid baby. Which is double stupid, because Max can’t even talk back! He just sleeps and cries!

Mieko wanders into the living room one day, three weeks after Maxim is born. _Okasaan_ is on the couch, yawning as he talks to Max, who had been crying all freaking night long.

“Come on, little guy, I know you’re hungry and tired, if you would just _latch onto the stupid nipple_ -” Mieko can tell he’s tired, too, because he’s talking Japanese instead of English now, which is what they normally use in the house. 

“ _Okasaan_ , can we watch a movie together?” Mieko asks, and _Okasaan_ jumps, which jostles the baby, which makes him cry even more.

“No, no, no, sh, it’s okay, come on, just latch back on-” Tears fall from her mama’s cheeks and Mieko glares at the stupid baby, who’s ruining absolutely _everything_.

“I’m sorry, _Okasaan_ ,” Mieko whispers when Max finally starts drinking and stops crying.

“It’s okay, I’m just tired, come up here, sweet girl,” _Okasaan_ says, lifting his free arm and letting Mieko get cozy with him. “Max is just… not having a good night.”

“Or day.”

“Or day. Do you still want to watch a movie?”

“Yes.”

He passes her the remote to the television and Mieko puts on _Anastasia_ in Russian. She likes the different movies in different languages; it helps her keep up with all the ones she knows. She curls against her mother and about halfway through realizes that both he and Max are asleep. Mieko sighs, because all she wanted was to spend some time with her _okasaan_ and the baby is making him too tired to want to do anything.

Babies suck.

888

It sucks a little less after a few months. Max isn’t constantly sleeping and crying and he’s almost cute, Mieko is reluctant to admit. He looks like the baby picture of _Okasaan_ , but with light hair. Mieko still looks just like Papa, everyone says so, and since Papa is pretty, that means Mieko is pretty too.

And then Max starts crawling and they have to keep all of the doors closed because he gets into everything. Mieko throws a fit when he gets drool all over her Usa-chan and she begs _Baba_ to fix it. Her grandma comes to pick her up and take her back to the onsen, Usa-chan in a bag because he’s so gross now. While _Baba_ is hard at work fixing her bunny, Mieko goes in search of _Oba_ , who is putting towels out around the locker room.

“ _Oba_ , can I ask you a question?”

“What is it, sprout?”

“Why do babies suck?”

“Don’t say ‘suck’ where _Jiji_ can hear you. What’s wrong, you don’t like your brother?”

“No. He’s boring, all he does is drool and cry and poop.”

“I heard he said his first word the other day,” _Oba_ offers.

Mieko rolls her eyes. “He said ‘baw’ and _Okasaan_ made it sound like it was the greatest thing ever. That’s not even a real word!”

“Hm, that’s true.” _Oba_ finally finishes what she’s doing and together, they go outside, sitting on one of the benches. “You know, your _okasaan_ and I aren’t very close in age and I didn’t like him much when he was a baby either.”

Mieko gaps at her, because she most certainly did not know that. “But you’re always around and teasing each other and you guys love each other!”

“Well, now, but it took a few years for me to get used to the idea that I wasn’t the only child anymore, and even longer before I started not hating him for taking my parents away.”

Mieko nods wisely, because that’s exactly what it feels like. “Why don’t you hate him anymore.”

 _Oba_ just smiles softly, staring at the sun for forever. “I learned to love him. Your mother is very easy to love.”

Mieko nods again, because her mother is the greatest person _ever_. “So I just have to wait?”

“Give yourself some time to get used to this new thing in your life, okay?”

“Okay, _Oba_.”

888

Max is four when Mieko realizes what her _Oba_ means. They’re walking home together, even though she’s too big at the age of 12 to want to spend time with her little brother. She makes him walk a little in front of her, so if one of her friends sees her, they won’t think she’s babysitting him. She’s too cool for that.

But that means that he looks like he’s alone and when a group of boys a little younger than her come up to him and shove him to the ground, Mieko doesn’t hesitate to charge into the group, kicking and punching like Uncle Bek showed her. The boys scatter pretty quickly when faced with a slip of a girl who punches like a boxer.

“Max, are you okay?” she asks, helping him up and looking him over.

“My hand.” He shows her the scrap. It’s not that bad, but Mieko knows how it goes with kids by now.

“That looks pretty gross. Come on, I’ll fix it when we get home.”

She takes his other hand and leads them home, cleaning his hand and putting a Paw Patrol bandaid on it. She makes a vow right then that no one is going to hurt her siblings ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I stole Usa-chan from Ouran HS Host Club, fight me.
> 
> Kazakh:  
> Äpke -big sister
> 
> Japanese:  
> Baba - informal grandma  
> Oba - informal aunt  
> Jiji - informal grandpa
> 
> IF THESE ARE WRONG PLEASE TELL ME!
> 
> The conversation they have about where babies come from is loosely inspired by my conversation with my eight year old over the same topic.
> 
> A little background on the kiddos:
> 
> Mieko, while she enjoys skating, doesn't want to be a competitive skater at all; she's more into computers and coding. She's actually pretty good at dancing and keeps up with it as she gets older. Her secondary gender is Beta.
> 
> Maxim doesn't have a drop of ice skating talent in his body. Like, he's able to skate without issues, but actually doing spins or jumps? Boy is uncoordinated as can be; Minako and Lilia are devastated. He ends up going to business management and takes over the onsen when Mari gets too old to do it by herself. His secondary gender is Alpha.
> 
> As for the others... we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to send them my way!


End file.
